


Wingman

by eanard



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Uni AU, jelly jelly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 07:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13736490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eanard/pseuds/eanard
Summary: Yukhei and Donghyuck have something going on for them. Mark is totally not jealous.





	Wingman

**Author's Note:**

> some relationship: in between dating and not dating. Something like that.

Mark's not jealous. Why would he be jealous? Ridiculous. Complete horse shit. He's not a jealous person. Not at all.

 

He doesn't care that Donghyuck is going on a date with Yukhei. Why would he care? Hah. They can do whatever they want, Mark couldn't care less. Why should he?

However, why the fuck does his heart not get the memo. He's totally chill when his dongsaeng tells him the news, but his heart? His heart is threatening to punch his lungs if he doesn't scream "Don't go out with him" loudly and desperately. It's not like Yukhei is a bad person, so why did he have this utter feeling of shit?

"I heard Hyuck hit gold." Renjun says and Mark wants to tell him that Yukhei is at best an average looking guy, and that sure, the bastard is damn tall and has a famous baritone voice, but nothing out of the ordinary. He's bronze at best, not....gold.

He doesn't notice he's voiced this out loud until he hears Renjun laugh and pat his shoulder. "Then who do you think fits the gold category?"

His first thought is " _me_ ". Which is honestly valid. Mark's gotten a lot of gifts on valentine's day since he was young, so he's pretty sure he's not lacking in the looks department. He's also fit, tall but not abnormally so like Yukhei, and he can rap and sing and compose and produce. He's the perfect all rounder guy. Donghyuck should be dating someone like him instead of that excuse of a rapper. Hah.

He doesn't accidentally slip the words this time, so he just comes up with a random name to answer Renjun and get him off his business.

"Taeyong for example"

Renjun nods. "True. But Taeyong's on another level. He's the best of the best."

 

\---

 

The thing is that Mark's known Yukhei for a while now, a good year before Donghyuck. Ironically, he's the one to introduce them at a party. He totally doesn't forsee that a week later Donghyuck would give Yukhei his number and they'd arrange a date. He's been breaking his head asking himself why would Donghyuck like Yukhei, until he finally comes out of denial because he can't do Yukhei dirty. The boy was a nice person, kindhearted and funny. And okay, he admits it. He was also really handsome. But now comes the question. What did Yukhei see on Donghyuck? Donghyuck is one of the most annoying beings he's ever met. More annoying than a five year old crying in the morning at the bus stop, where everyone just wants to go back home and sleep some more. He can't understand, so he asks Yukhei himself.

"Why do you like Donghyuck?"

Yukhei immediately smiles as soon as Mark mentions him. He wants to barf.

"He's funny and cute. He didn't have to, but he listened to my drunken rants all night at that party. He also took care of me and got me a cab"

All Mark can do is hum and nod his head, because if he recalls correctly, all Donghyuck's ever done for him while drunk is laugh his ass off and tease his uncoordinated legs. It makes his stomach a little bit upset.

 

\--

 

They're at a party again and it's been a month since Yukhei and Donghyuck have been in a some relationship. Mark knows they've gone on five dates. Two movie dates and three lunch dates. He wishes neither Donghyuck or Yukhei would inform him of their every move, but somehow he's turned into their wingman and he's tired of it.

He's downing a beer when he sees Donghyuck from the corner of his eyes. And of course he also sees Yukhei at his side. Both of them smiling and he's sure Donghyuck's ears are red even though he can't see because of the dark, but he knows this because he knows Donghyuck like the palm of his hand. They're dancing, and like the universe knows how to mess with him, the hype edm song ends and a slow song replaces it. They start to dance closer, Donghyuck wrapping his arms around Yukhei's torso, the other boy wrapping them around Donghyuck like a gigantic blanket, and then they're looking at each other and Lucas is closing his eyes and he's leaning in and-

Mark doesn't know what overtakes him, but he's suddenly flying across the room and grabbing Donghyuck's wrist in a firm grip, snatching him away from Yukhei before anyone can even register what's happened.

He's succesfully managed to drag Donghyuck into the kitchen when the boy yanks his arm back. He can tell he's angry. When Donghyuck's angry he balls his fists at his side and grits his teeth.

"What the heck Mark Lee?" He says, looking at Mark accusingly.

Maybe it's the beer, or maybe it's his heart, but either way, he snaps.

"Why are you going out with Yukhei? Is it because you like tall guys? He just doesn't seem like the type of person who'd be a good fit for you." Mark shouts, even though the music isn't as loud in the kitchen as it is in the living room of whoever's hosting the party. "And I'm tired of you guys asking me and informing me about your dates. I'm not your matchmaker. I'm not your fairygod mother, neither am I a couple's consultant."

"Why are you suddenly so mad about this?" Donghyuck replies, screaming back as loudly as Mark. "If you didn't want to help out you could have said no!"

Mark knows he should say, do something. He should be honest for once. He knows why he's so irritated about Donghyuck going out with Yukhei, but he still doesn't want to admit it. Alcohol always makes him be one with his feelings. "Why can't you figure it out. I've known you since I was a prepubescent teen and you were slightly taller than me. We've known each other since forever. So why can't you understand why I'm mad dammit?"

"If you dont use words how can I know what you're thinking idiot!" Donghyuck is raging by this moment, his fists so tight that his nails are probably leaving little indents on his skin. "This has always been your problem. You're expecting me to figure you out as if you're some kind of puzzle I need to put together. As if you're a mystery I need to solve. But, news flash: I dont have the time to resolve your life Mark. If you have something to say, say it for God's sake!"

Mark doesn't say anything. Instead, in full bravado, he steps towards Donghyuck and kisses him on the lips. He can tell the boy is surprised, but before he gets bombarded with questions he storms out of the kitchen and runs until he's out of the house and a good two blocks away. 

 

\---

 

Even though he got away at the party, he has no luck the next day. Donghyuck's there when he wakes up, sitting on his roommate's bed (he's going to kill Jaehyun), looking at his phone.

 

 

 

Mark quickly closes his eyes again, but Donghyuck's already caught him. He knows he's awake.

"Hey" the boy says as he stands up from Jaehyun's bed and then proceeds to sit at the edge of Mark's. "I know you're awake."

Mark wishes he wasn't awake. "I know."

"Then why are you closing your eyes?" He says, and even though Mark has his eyes closed he can hear the little smile that accompanies the comment.

"Why can't I?"

Donghyuck sighs. "Because it's disrespectful, asshole. I'm here and you're not even acknowledging me." This time he knows Donghyuck must be pouting.

Mark opens his eyes reluctantly. He probably looks like shit. He still has the clothes from yesterday and he hasn't brushed his teeth.

"What do you want?" He asks, maybe a bit brusque, but he just can't deal with this right now. Not in the morning. Actually, not ever.

"I finished things with Yukhei" Donghyuck says, soft and clear.

Mark pretends this doesn't phase him. He probably doesn't do a good job. "You did?"

Donghyuck nods.

"I told him you'd become sad if I was with him, because you're terribly, madly in love with me and your heart would break seeing me with someone else and-"

Mark puts his hand over Donghyuck's mouth. "Shut up". However, the boy has the audacity to bite his fingers.

"Ouch. What are you, a dog?" Mark complains as he jerks his hand away from Donghyuck's canine teeth.

"Don't interrupt me" he says while biting the air to warn Mark not to repeat what he'd done.

"Okay, okay, geez"

Donghyuck takes one of his hands into his own and continues "And I also don't think I could continue seeing him because I like someone else"

"You were going out with Yukhei even though you liked someone else? You're heartless. Damn, poor Yukhei."

Donghyuck drops his hand and looks at him with a glare. Mark couldn't be any happier.

"You're the worst" he complains "I should just get back with him" Donghyuck mocks, standing up.

"Don't" Mark says, more urgently and raw and honestly scared that he'd leave than he intended. Donghyuck sits down again, looking at him with a soft smile and twinkling eyes.

"I like someone too" Mark says, taking in Donghyuck's hand and intertwining their fingers "he's annoying and I couldn't stand him in the past" Donghyuck's glare returns, but Mark just squeezes his hand "but now I can't stand being without him"

They both laugh at his cheesiness.

When Jaehyun gets back from his lecture he opens the door to find Donghyuck and Mark laying on Mark's bed, laughing like fools and stealing little kisses from each other without even noticing him.

He takes refuge at Taeyong's.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't proof read so if there's errors sorry.
> 
> Quick question, should I change lucas' name to his real name or leave it like that?
> 
> *03/02/18: thanks for so many kudos!!*  
> *17/03/18: Changed Lucas name to his actual name.


End file.
